Pride Goeth Before a Fall
by HisLittlePilgrim
Summary: Humility Cooper is a stranger to New Orleans and Pride made a promise to a friend to keep an eye on her. But Humility is very different from other women he's encountered. While he finds her perspectives on life to be a little chaffing, he can't ignore the affect she is having on his heart. Can he resist her unassuming charm, or will the walls he's built finally crumble?


**Note from the author:**

 **I do not own NCIS: New Orleans or any of the characters therein.**

 **Thank you for reading! Before you get started I feel it is important to let you know that there are some spiritual/religious themes in this story. It is not my desire or intent to offend anyone, rather I'm writing from a perspective I am familiar with. This is a work of fiction. Its purpose is to entertain, not change or condemn anyone's personal beliefs. Thanks again, and, if you choose to continue reading, I really hope you in enjoy it!**

As Pride eased onto the worn piano bench, he felt the tension drain from his shoulders. Nothing like a bit of music to soothe the weary soul. This last case had been difficult. A young naval petty officer had been watching her niece when her sister's estranged husband broke in. He fatally shot her and kidnapped the child. It had been a race against the clock and the rescue attempt turned into a standoff which finally ended with the man shooting himself. The turn of events was tragic but thankfully the toddler was restored to her mother unharmed.

Pride let the melody wash over him, and his thoughts turned toward Laurel. No matter how old she got, he still worried about her and this case only served to remind him of the times he'd come close to losing her. He sighed. Being a father was not easy. In fact it had gotten harder now that Laurel was grown. He'd had to learn to step back and let her live her life. At least she had Orion. Pride knew the young man would do anything to protect Laurel and there was some comfort to be had in that.

Switching keys, Pride began to play _Wrap Your Troubles in Dreams_. It was a classic, plucky and upbeat. He was settling into his groove when his phone started ringing. It was a number he was unfamiliar with, but in his line of work unfamiliar numbers weren't uncommon. He tapped the accept button and put the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Agent Pride?" a deep male voice asked.

"This is he."

"Agent Pride, this is Scott Cooper." The name triggered a memory and Pride grinned. Scott Cooper was a Navy Seal Lieutenant he'd met while working a case about a year back. Smart and sensible, Cooper proved to be an invaluable asset and over the course of the investigation Pride developed a liking for the young man.

"Lt. Cooper!" Pride said, pleased as pudding to hear from the young man. "How are you? Staying out of trouble?"

Cooper laughed. "I hope not! Trouble is my job. Uncle Sam's always got one problem or another needing to be sorted out."

"Ain't that the truth?"

"In fact sir, that's why I called. I have a favor to ask."

"Shoot. I'll help in any way I can. As long as it's legal of course," Pride teased.

The Lt. exhaled in relief and chuckled. Pride smiled wryly. He'd probably been holding his breath waiting for a response.

"Always sir." Cooper said. "My big sis is coming to town. Our father passed away about five months ago and we're all that's left of our family. Since I'm stationed in New Orleans, I asked her to move out here. Family's got to stick together. I had expected to be here when she arrived but duty calls. I ship out in three days. I was wondering if you might be willing to meet her, and… you know, keep an eye on her until I get back?" He paused and sighed. "She's been through a lot and I hate the thought of her being alone in a new city."

Cooper's brotherly concern was evident in his voice and if anyone understood the importance of family it was Pride.

"It would be my pleasure." Pride said. "Tell me, is this the same sister you spoke so highly of before?"

"The very one."

"Well then, I look forward to meeting her."

"Thank you sir. I really appreciate it. If you don't mind, I'll swing by your office tomorrow with all her travel information and my house keys."

"Come on by. If by chance we aren't there you can leave everything with Roy. He'll make sure I get it."

"Well, goodnight sir and thank you again."

"Anytime Lieutenant. Stay safe."

The call ended and Pride set down his phone, his mood fairly lifted. Scott Cooper was good people and though Pride had never met his sister, he doubted Cooper's praises of her were exaggerated. Pride turned back to the piano and started playing the first song that came to mind, a single by U2 and BB King, _When Love Comes to Town._ Carried away by the music, he began to sing, all his earlier cares drifting away.

 _I was a sailor, I was lost at sea_  
 _I was under the waves, before love rescued me…_


End file.
